Fever
by Kuchisake Tenshi
Summary: Sasuke terkena demam karena kehujanan saat pulang sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi saat adik yang ia sayangi tidak sadarkan diri begitu saja?


**Fever**

Disclaimer : Our Beloved Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Rate : M

Pairing : ItaSasu

Genre : Romance

Warning : Incest, yaoi, lemon, PWP (maybe), sho-ai a.k.a boys love, typo(s), author abal, bahasa jauh dari EYD.

Holla! Ini fanfic ke dua yang saya tulis. Fanfic ini saya tulis karena saya falling in luv with the pairing and jujur saya kesulitan nyari fic pairing ini. Kebanyakan bahasanya Inggris, dan berhubung saya masih abal dalam berbahasa Inggris, saya memutuskan untuk nulis fic ini. So, kalo jelek ato gaje maap yaa?

Oke daripada kebanyakan cingcong, let's get it started!

THIS FIC IS CONTAIN INCEST AND BOYS LOVE. IF U DUN LIKE IT, JUST PRESS BACK BOTTON, AND DUN WASTE UR BY GIVIN' SOME FLAME. BUT IF U LIKE IT, JUST LET URSELF ENJOY.

**Fever**

By : Kuchisake Tenshi

SMA KONOHA

Pemuda bermanik hitam sekelam malam itu masih setia berdiri di koridor sekolahnya. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena siswa-siswi sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sudah satu jam ia berdiri di situ sendirian, menunggu hujan reda namun apa yang diharapkannya tak kunjung tiba. Hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti mengguyur kota itu.

'Sshh.. kalau tahu akan begini jadinya tadi harusnya aku menuruti perkataan aniki untuk membawa jas hujan.' batinnya dalam hati.

Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, akhirnya pemuda berkulit alabaster itu, Uchiha Sasuke, memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berlari menuju tempat parkir motor, menerjang hujan. Rambut ravennya yang biasa mencuat melawan gravitasi itu turun ke bawah karena tersiram air hujan. Setelah sampai di tempat parkir motor, ia langsung memakai helmnya dan menyalakan sepeda motornya. Ditinggalkannya sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu itu. Ia pacu sepeda motornya secepat mungkin, ia ingin secepatnya sampai di rumah. Kulitnya bertambah pucat karena menahan udara dingin.

Uchiha's Mansion

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke setelah memasukkan sepeda motor besarnya ke dalam garasi. Ia berjalan perlahan, memasuki Mansion Uchiha yang sepi itu. Ya, sepi. Mansion itu hanya ditinggali oleh Sasuke dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat terbang 4 tahun yang lalu, Itachilah yang merawat Sasuke.

"Okaeri," sahut pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ya, Sasuke mencintai Itachi. Dan rasa cintanya jauh melebihi rasa cinta seorang adik kepada sang kakak. Perasaan Sasuke kepada Itachi adalah perasaan seorang pemuda terhadap pemuda lain. Cinta sebagai kekasih. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Awalnya ia hanya sangat mengagumi sang kakak, tetapi lama kelamaan rasa kagum itu berubah jadi rasa cinta. Rasa hangat yang muncul di dalam dadanya ketika sang kakak tersenyum padanya, mengacak rambutnya pelan, dan perlakuan Itachi pada Sasuke yang lainnya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekati suara sang kakak. Ia sedikit bingung, tumben sekali Itachi ada di rumah? Biasanya jam segini Itachi masih di kantor dan baru akan pulang sekitar jam 7 malam. Dilihatnya Itachi sedang berada di dapur, berdiri di depan kompor listrik, seperti sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada apa Otoutou? Kau pulang sore sekali, ada acara apa?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kompor di hadapannya.

"Aku ada ekskul hari ini. Dan tadi aku menunggu hujan sedikit reda tetapi tak kunjung reda,"

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk tetap pulang, membiarkan tubuhmu basah kuyup begitu, hn?" tanya Itachi setelah ia melihat Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan dengan seragamnya yang basah.

"Hn. Aniki sedang apa? Tumben ada di rumah jam segini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Firasatku tidak enak dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang cepat. Dan benar saja, kau pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup begitu. Lain kali kau harus bawa jas hujanmu. Ini minum dulu," jelas Itachi sambil memberikan secangkir coklat panas kepada Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Aniki,"

"Domo, Otoutou. Cepat habiskan dan mandi. Setelah itu kita makan. Aku tidak mau sup buatanku dingin dan kau jadi tak mau memakannya nanti,"

"Mau panas ataupun dingin, kalau masakan buatan Aniki, pasti akan kuhabiskan," kata Sasuke diikuti senyuman tipisnya. Setelahnya, ia segera pergi mandi, meninggalkan Itachi dengan mata yang agak membulat.

"Arigatou, otoutou," ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia kembali memasak.

SKIP TIME

Selesai mandi, Sasuke langsung kembali ke meja makan. Dilihatnya Itachi tengah meletakkan dua mangkuk sup tomat untuk mereka makan, ada juga dua mangkuk nasi, beef teriyaki dan ebi katsu. Sasuke duduk di kursi, meminum segelas air putih dan memandangi Itachi yang sangat terlihat sibuk itu. Akhirnya Itachi duduk di sebelah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap memandangi gerak-gerik sang kakak.

"Ittadakimasu," ujar Itachi sebelum ia melahap ebi katsu-nya.

"Ittadakimasu," Sasuke membeo dan mulai menikmati sup tomat buatan sang kakak.

Keduanya hanya memakan makanan masing-masing, tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka nampak saling menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Gochisosamadeshita," ucap keduanya pelan. Setelah beberapa menit mengunyah dan menelan, acara makan malam mereka pun selesai. Itachi membereskan piring-piring bekas mereka makan tadi.

"Arigatou, Aniki. Makanannya lezat sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakanmu sejak kau selalu sibuk di kantor," kata Sasuke.

"Domo, Otoutou. Gomenne, waktuku selalu sedikit untuk di rumah," balas Itachi sambil mencuci piring.

"Tak apa, aku tahu kau sibuk. Mengurus perusahaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku ke kamar dulu,"

"Hn," gumam Itachi.

_Kuchisake Tenshi_

Itachi menutup laptopnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sudah berjam-jam ia berkutat dengan laptop untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan kerjanya, berniat untuk tidur. Namun saat akan memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka sedikit. Ini sedikit aneh karena biasanya Sasuke akan menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum ia tidur.

'Tumben sekali. Sasuke sedang apa, ya? Lebih baik kulihat,' innernya.

Krieett..

Itachi melihat Sasuke tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya, dengan kepala dibaringkan di atas meja, satu tangannya sebagai bantalan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi terjulur ke bawah. Jika ia memang ketiduran, itu adalah posisi yang aneh dan tidak nyaman.

"Otoutou?" panggil Itachi sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke. Tapi adik semata wayangnya itu tidak bangun. Disibakkannya rambut Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Dilihatnya wajah putih adiknya itu lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan ada rona merah di sekitar mata serta pipinya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seperti orang kelelahan. Itachi menyentuh kening Sasuke, panas sekali!

Sontak Itachi langsung menggendong tubuh Sasuke a la bridal style, direbahkannya tubuh Sasuke di ranjang. Kemudian ia mengompres kening Sasuke dengan kompres kemasan. Diselimuti tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut tebal. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti sudah lama pingsan dalam posisi terduduk seperti itu!

-Itachi's POV-

Baka! Ore wa baka! Bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan Sasuke pingsan seperti itu. Dia pasti demam karena kehujanan tadi sore. Dia harus segera sadar, kalau tidak bisa gawat. Aku tidak mau dia sampai sakit parah karena kelalaianku. Dia adalah adikku satu-satunya, hartaku yang paling berharga. Aku mencintainya melebihi apapun, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke, sadarlah.. kumohon.."

Kuusap perlahan wajahnya yang berkeringat, bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah kini terlihat pucat. Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu, memilikimu seutuhnya. Bukan hanya sebagai adik, Sasuke. Aku menginginkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku, selamanya. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tak bisa memendam perasaan ini terus. Aku ingin selalu melindungimu dengan kekuatanku.

"Hontou ni gomenasai, Sasuke.. Aishiteru,"

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Kututup kedua mataku saat hidung kami mulai bersentuhan. Kukecup dan kulumat bibirnya perlahan. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka memudahkanku untuk memasukkan lidahku ke dalam. Kusapu seluruh permukaan di dalam mulutnya dengan lidahku. Hangat. Kuabsen semua gigi-giginya yang putih, kujelajahi rongga-rongga mulutnya. Terus kumainkan lidahku di dalam sampai tiba-tiba kurasakan lidahnya bergerak, bibirnya mulai memagut bibirku. Sasuke, dia membalas ciumanku!

"Emmhh.. mmhh.." erangnya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Sasuke mulai gencar membalas lumatan-lumatanku. Kurasakan tangan kanannya bergerak, menyentuh pipiku. Perlahan kulepaskan ciuman kami, aku ingat kalau dia sedang demam, aku takut ia kehabisan nafas.

"Sasuke? Daijoubu ka? Apa kau masih pusing? Atau ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanyaku sambil menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Jujur saja, aku malu dan merasa bersalah. Di saat dia sakit seperti ini aku malah menciumnya! Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Sasuke, ore no otoutou. Aishiteru!

"Aniki, tetaplah bersamaku.. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah.. kau. Onegai," ujarnya lemah.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke. Aku.. aku gagal menjagamu sampai kau seperti ini. Aku membiarkanmu pingsan selama berjam-jam, a-"

"Sshh.. tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja. Temani aku, kumohon. Aishiteru, Aniki. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri lagi. Perasaanku padamu adalah perasaan seorang pemuda terhadap pemuda lain, bukan hanya perasaan cinta antara adik dan kakaknya," ujarnya sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Kugenggam dan kucium punggung tangannya.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke," balasku lembut. Dapat kulihat matanya membulat, mungkinkah ia terkejut karena aku membalas perasaannya?

"Terkejut, eh? Tidak, Sasuke. Seharusnya aku yang terkejut karena kau ternyata mencintaiku, dan perasaanmu kepadaku sama seperti perasaanku kepadamu," ujarku pelan diikuti senyum lembutku.

Lagi, kucium bibirnya, kulumat dan kumasukan lidahku karena mulutnya terbuka. Ia membalas ciumanku, melumat lidahku dan berusaha untuk mendominasi. Lagi-lagi kulepas ciuman kami. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. Kujilat telinganya seduktif.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Sasu-koi," bisikku lembut di telinganya, disertai desahan.

-Itachi's POV End-

Mereka terus berciuman. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Berbagi saliva, berbagi erangan dan desahan. Tangan Itachi pun tak tinggal diam, dibukanya kancing piyama Sasuke satu persatu dan ditanggalkan piyama itu dari tubuh Sasuke. Itachi mulai menjilati leher jenjang Sasuke, menjilati dan menggigitnya. Menciptakan kiss mark di atas kulit Sasuke yang putih bak porselen. Tangannya membelai lembut dada Sasuke, meraba dua puting Sasuke yang sudah menegang. Perlahan kecupannya beralih ke dada Sasuke. Dihisapnya dan digigit kecil puting yang sudah menegang itu secara perlahan.

"Enghhh.. mmhhh.." desah Sasuke nikmat. Hisapan dan gigitan kecil Itachi di putingnya membuatnya menggila.

"Mmmhh.. menikmatinya, 'Suke?" tanya Itachi di tengah kegiatan memanjakan adiknya itu.

"Hmmhh.. i-iya.. aakhh…" jawab Sasuke.

'Seksi sekali. Kau benar-benar memabukkan, Sasuke!' inner Itachi.

Itachi terus menelusuri tubuh Sasuke dengan lembut, membuainya, mengajaknya mencicipi surga dunia bersamanya. Demam membuat kulit Sasuke terasa lebih panas.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke? Suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali," tanya Itachi pada Sasuke. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, tak mau membuat adiknya merasa tidak nyaman hanya karena ingin memuaskan hasratnya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aniki. Jangan berhenti. Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan menyembuhkanku?" jawab Sasuke pada Itachi, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Perlakuan Itachi membuatnya nyaman, bahkan mungkin ia lupa bahwa sekarang ia sedang demam.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tak mau membuatmu makin parah," tanya Itachi, lagi. Mata onyxnya yang sama seperti mata Sasuke itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Lakukanlah, _please_. Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku. Aku milikmu. Jangan membuatku menunggu," jawab Sasuke diikuti senyuman, tulus.

Setelah memastikan bahwa adik kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja, Itachi melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Kini tangannya menyentuh celana Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah mulai sesak karena juniornya sudah membengkak, terangsang atas perlakuan Itachi padanya. Diremasnya milik adiknya itu perlahan, membuat si pemilik makin terangsang.

"Aaahh.. Itachi.." desah Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi membuka celana piyama Sasuke. Kejantanan Sasuke langsung menyembul keluar.

"Hmm.. pantas saja kau demam," ucap Itachi saat mengetahui adik kesayangannya itu tidak menggunakan celana dalam, melainkan hanya menggunakan celana piyama saja. Itachi mulai memijat perlahan batang kejantanan Sasuke. Diliriknya Sasuke sesaat, matanya sudah menatapnya sayu, mulutnya terus mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan.

"Kau begitu menggoda, Sasuke.." puji Itachi sambil terus mengocok kejantanan Sasuke yang makin menegang. Dijilatinya lubang mani Sasuke, sedangkan tangannya terus memijit batangnya dan menyentuh bola kemaluan Sasuke.

"Aaahh.. Itachi.. ungghh…" desahan nikmat Sasuke semakin membuatnya tergoda, ingin rasanya ia 'memakan' benda kenyal di hadapannya itu. Perlahan, mulut Itachi mulai mencicipi benda kebanggaan Sasuke. Dikulumnya dan ditelusuri dengan lidahnya. Dirasakannya _pre-cum_ Sasuke di lidahnya.

"Mmmhh.. mmpphh.." gumam Itachi sembari menikmati kejantanan adiknya itu. Ukurannya yang besar itu membuat mulut Itachi terasa sesak, tapi nikmat dan begitu menggairahkannya. Urat-urat di zakar Sasuke membuatnya merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat mengulumnya. Ia terus menjilatinya dengan lidahnya, mengocok dan meremasnya dengan tangannya. Dihisapnya kejantanan yang menawan itu kuat-kuat. Dua bola kembar yang menggantung di bawahnya pun dimainkan dengan jemarinya, sambil sesekali dihisap kecil.

"Aaahh.. Itachi.. aahh _I wanna cum'_! aahhh.. mmhh.." desah Sasuke.

Mendengar respon adiknya itu, Itachi terus mengulum, mengocok dan memijat kejantanan Sasuke. Dapat dirasakannya benda itu makin membengkak. Dikocoknya makin cepat sambil dihisap kuat-kuat.

"Itachi! Aakhhh! _I cum_'.. aaakkkhhh…!" maka cairan kental berwarna putih susu itu pun keluar dari kejantanan Sasuke, diiringi dengan desahan Sasuke kenikmatan.

"Menyukainya, Suke? Ummhh.." ujar Itachi sambil langsung menindih Sasuke dan melumat bibir adiknya itu.

"Emmpphh.. mmhhhh.." erang Sasuke, lagi. Tubuh Itachi yang menindihnya membuat ia bisa merasakan junior Itachi yang menegang di bawah sana menyentuh miliknya. Refleks Sasuke langsung melepas ciuman mereka.

"Itachi, lepaslah dulu celanamu. Tega sekali kau membiarkannya tertekan seperti itu," ucap Sasuke.

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia pun langsung melepas celananya. Namun hanya celana panjangnya saja yang ditanggalkan, celana dalamnya masih membungkus kejantanannya yang kini sudah membengkak. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke hanya menelan ludahnya.

Glup.

'Besar sekali!' inner Sasuke. Tanpa sadar wajah putihnya yang tadi sudah memerah karena demam kini makin memerah.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Apa kau pusing lagi?" tanya Itachi setelah ia melihat wajah adiknya makin memerah. Ia langsung memegang kening Sasuke, cemas.

"Ti-tidak, Aniki. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke diiringi senyumnya yang agak kaku. Sasuke yang sudah tergoda oleh milik kakaknya itu pun langsung menyentuh dan meremas gundukan di dalam celana dalam Itachi itu.

"Emhh.. Sasuke.." lenguh Itachi pelan. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk melepas celana dalam Itachi dan melemparnya ke sudut kamar. Tampaklah kejantanan Itachi yang sudah menegak sempurna itu, dengan ujungnya yang basah oleh cairan pelumas. Sasuke mulai menjilat ujung kemaluan Itachi, tangannya mengocok batangnya secara terampil. Dan kini mulut Sasuke mulai mengulum benda panjang dan besar itu, merasakan teksturnya yang sempurna.

"A-aahh.. sshh, Sasuke-hh.." desah Itachi, terbuai oleh servis yang diberikan adiknya. Posisinya yang terduduk di ranjang sambil punggungnya bersandar dinding dan Sasuke yang menungging memanjakan penisnya membuat Itachi dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang mulus tanpa cela. Bokongnya yang kenyal itu begitu menggoda. Ia pun tak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya untuk tidak 'memasuki' Sasuke, menyatukan tubuhnya dan tubuh sang adik yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dipegangnya bahu Sasuke dan didorongnya tubuh Sasuke perlahan hingga posisi Sasuke kini duduk di ranjang.

"Ada apa, Aniki? Apa gigiku melukaimu?" tanya Sasuke bingung karena kakaknya tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya mem-_blowjob _penisnya_. _Itachi hanya tersenyum, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Direbahkannya tubuh Sasuke di ranjang lalu ia membuka kedua kaki Sasuke hingga muncullah lubang kenikmatan yang diinginkannya itu. Didekatkannya mulutnya ke lubang itu, dijilatnya perlahan. Dapat dirasakan olehnya tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Itachi melumuri telunjuknya dengan sperma Sasuke yang masih melumuri kejantanan Sasuke. Perlahan, dimasukkannya telunjuknya ke lubang itu, sempit.

"Aaakh! Itai, aakh..nhh.." Sasuke menjerit kesakitan. Sontak Itachi langsung meremas kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mulai melemas, diremasnya dan dikulumnya benda itu dengan mulutnya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk memasuki lubang Sasuke, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan adiknya tersebut. Bibir dan tangan kirinya terus memanjakan penis Sasuke, membuatnya kembali menegang.

"Asshh.. Haa..aakkhh.. Itachi.." Sasuke mulai mendesah nikmat. Mendengar respon Sasuke, Itachi langsung memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Sasuke, membuat gerakan seperti gunting.

"Aaakhh! Itachi.. oohh.. Itai!" jerit Sasuke, lagi. Itachi masih melakukan _blowjob_ di batang kenikmatan Sasuke, membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit di lubangnya. Tangan kanannya terus menusuk lubang Sasuke.

"Akh! Aahh.. kimochi! Akhh..emmhh..sshh.."

_Gotcha_! Itachi berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan di dalam rektum Sasuke. Disentuhnya titik tersebut dengan kedua jarinya. Tak mau berlama-lama, Itachi memasukkan jari ke tiga ke dalam rektum Sasuke.

"Aaakhh!.. ahh ..Itachi.. mmhh.. ." Sasuke mulai menceracau. Rasa sakit dan nikmat di lubangnya membuatnya makin kesetanan. Itachi masih terus mengaduk-aduk lubang Sasuke dengan jarinya. Dirasakannya batang kemaluan Sasuke di mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan _pre-cum_.

'Ini saatnya," batin Itachi.

Itachi langsung menarik keluar ketiga jarinya dari lubang Sasuke, mulutnya juga berhenti memanjakan penis sang adik. Kini ia memosisikan batang kemaluannya yang sudah basah oleh _pre-cum_nya ke lubang Sasuke.

"_Keep relax, my dear. I'll serve you a good thing_," ucap Itachi sambil membuka kaki Sasuke, melebarkan pahanya. Ia mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanannya ke rectum Sasuke, sempit.

"A-aakhh! Itachi! Itai! Uukkhh.." jerit Sasuke. Itachi langsung melumat bibir Sasuke. Membuatnya rileks sehingga rektumnya tidak terlalu sempit.

"Enghh.. mmnhh.." erang Sasuke. Ia menikmati lumatan-lumatan Itachi di bibirnya. Itachi merasakan rektum Sasuke mulai menyesuaikan kejantanannya. Dengan satu hentakan, penis Itachi terbenam seluruhnya di rektum Sasuke. Sasuke refleks melepas ciuman mereka.

"A-aakhh! Itai! Okhh.." jerit Sasuke kesakitan. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Itachi pun kembali memanjakan milik adiknya yang masih tegang. Dikocoknya cepat dan diremasnya penuh nafsu. Saat dilihatnya Sasuke mulai kenikmatan, Itachi menarik setengah penisnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke rektum Sasuke. Ia melakukannya berulang kali sampai ujung kejantanannya menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sasuke.

"Ahh.. mmhh… Itachi.. Ssshh.. aa-aakhh.. iaahh…" desah Sasuke. Matanya menatap Itachi sayu. Matanya yang berair dan wajah pucatnya yang memerah karena demam dan kenikmatan itu membuatnya semakin manis di mata Itachi.

"Hn? Suki desuka? Enghh.." tanya Itachi pada Sasuke. Tangannya masih terus memanjakan batang Sasuke yang makin basah.

"Hmm.. I-ichiban s-suki desu.. aaahh… ohh…" desah Sasuke. Batang kejantanan Itachi terasa sesak memenuhi rektumnya, berulang kali menyentuh titik puncak kenikmatannya. Tangan terampil Itachi masih terus mengocok dan meremas miliknya, membuatnya terbuai dalam liang kenikmatan.

"Mmhh.. Sasuke.. ahh…" Itachi melenguh, merasakan rektum Sasuke yang sempit menjepit miliknya erat. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, lalu ia melumat bibir Sasuke lembut. Lidah mereka terus berpagutan. Setelah berciuman beberapa menit, Itachi melepas pagutan mereka. Dibelainya wajah Sasuke lembut. Ia masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, menarik dan mendorong batang kemaluannya di rektum Sasuke. Nikmat. Kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka melupakan status mereka sebagai kakak dan adik.

"Akhh.. akhh.. mmhh.. sshh…" desah Sasuke menggema di kamar yang panas itu. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengelus pipi Itachi lembut.

"Ai..ssh..iteru.. Itachi…" ucap Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aishiteru..mo… Sas..uke.." balas Itachi terbata. Tangan kanannya masih mengocok batang kemaluan Sasuke yang kini mulai berkedut. Gerakannya menyetubuhi Sasuke pun makin cepat, membuat penis Sasuke digenggamannya mengeluarkan pre-cum yang makin banyak. Disentuhnya titik kenikmatan dalam rektum Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Aakhh! Itachi! _I'm cum_! Ookhh.. Aaakkhhh!" jerit Sasuke bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan kental dari miliknya, membasahi perutnya dan tangan Itachi. Nafasnya terengah-engah, menandakan ia puas. Namun berbeda dengan Itachi, ia masih menikmati pergumulan itu. Ejakulasi Sasuke membuat rektum Sasuke menyengkram penisnya lebih kuat, membuatnya mendapat sensasi lebih. Digerakannya pinggulnya kuat-kuat, membuat penisnya menggesek dinding-dinding rektum Sasuke lebih cepat. Tubuh Sasuke yang kini sedang lemas pun makin terguncang-guncang karena Itachi. Sasuke yang melihat kakaknya yang belum mencapai ejakulasi hanya menatapnya dengan mata sayunya yang berair, sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mimik serius.

'Tampan,' Sasuke membatin.

Kini Itachi merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut. Ejakulasinya sudah menanti.

"Aaakkhhh, Sasuke! Okhh…" Kini jeritan Itachi yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Cairan spermanya mengalir, memenuhi liang kenikmatan Sasuke. Ditariknya kejantanannya dari rektum Sasuke. Tubuhnya kini berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Nafasnya berburu. Matanya memejam.

"Lelah, eh?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya terulur, menyibak rambut-rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah Itachi. Diciumnya pipi sang kakak.

"Tidak. Aku masih sanggup," jawab Itachi. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang berpeluh. Dimiringkannya tubuhnya agar menghadap ke Sasuke.

"Mau lagi?"

"Mungkin lain waktu," jawab Itachi. Walau bagaimanapun mereka melakukannya saat Sasuke sedang demam. Itachi menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke, lalu diciumnya bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"Nampaknya suhu tubuhmu sudah agak menurun. Apa aku berhasil?"

"Hn. Arigatou, Aniki. Aishiteru," jawab Sasuke, ambigu.

"Aishiteru mo, Otoutou," balas Itachi. Ia tersenyum, lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu membawa jas hujan ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kau mau kehujanan lagi?"

"Mau. Malah ingin,"

"Kau bisa demam lagi. Aku tidak mau kau sakit terus-terusan,"

"Tak masalah buatku. Dengan begitu aku bisa terus mendapatkan 'pengobatan' darimu, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau ini. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Jika untuk melakukannya kau harus sakit dulu, tentu saja tidak." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi kau tadi melakukannya," jawab Sasuke, _stoic._

"Gomenasai. Aku tak bisa menahan hasratku. Lagipula a-"

"Daisuki," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Itachi, memeluk erat tubuh pemuda itu. Disandarkannya kepala Itachi di dadanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lakukanlah kapanpun kau mau. Ini seperti mimpi. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan membalas perasaanku. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Aniki," kata Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus rambut Itachi lembut.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu, Sasuke. Aku berjanji ini hanya akan terjadi sekali. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku milikmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aishiteru, Otoutou" ujar Itachi. Ia merengkuh tubuh Sasuke erat.

"Aishiteru mo, Aniki,"

Mereka pun terus berpelukan erat, saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain. Cinta yang mereka miliki begitu kuat, sehingga mampu melampaui status mereka sebagai kakak dan adik. Sejak saat itu mereka berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain, karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ya, sepasang kekasih.

Owarimasu

Bagaimana? Jelek ya? Abal ya? Lemonnya gak kerasa? Saya memang masih sangat sangat sangat dan sangaaat newbie! Maaf ya kalo pendek banget :p Terimakasih untuk para readers sudah mau membaca cerita saya yang luar biasa anehnya ini. So, would u mind to review? Maaf, tapi saya nggak menerima flame :D

Review, please

Jaa!

_Kuchisaki Tenshi_


End file.
